Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch of Insanity
by Nuin
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Interlude. Shonen-ai. SJ-established. YY, BR, onesided MR. Takes place after Born to Servitude. What has made Yami Bakura so angry? What has his Hikari got to do with it? Can Yami and Marik help him? And what's this with an Asylum?


**DISCLAIMER**: Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding or petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaio-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with any restriction against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to you right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTE: **Heya, I suddenly just got this idea to the following **ONE-SHOT**, so I just had to write it down. It isn't part of Born to Servitude or part of the sequel Rebirth of the Damned, it's in between those two, but it clarifies some things, some questions I was asked. And it's a little something for those who need a weekly fix. :) So here ya are. Have fun.

* * *

**Revenge Is Best Served With a Pinch of Insanity.**

By Nuin.

"Check-mate, Marik-kun." Yami smirked.__

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have accepted a challenged from you, Pharaoh." Marik raised his hand to his head, while letting out a frustrated sigh.__

"Then why did you accept?"

"I was bored."

'SLAM' 

Marik and Yami whirled around at the sound of the front door slamming shut. They found Bakura stomping into the room in aggravated movements, he threw off his coat at the rack by the doorway. He let out a whine and flopped down on the couch nearest to the two chess-players. Marik glanced over at the crimson eyed spirit, a silent question hanging between them.

"Eh…Bakura-kun? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just fine, Tomb Keeper."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm FINE, Ra damn it!" He growled low in his throat as he sent a menacing glare at the two.

"Okay, okay you're fine. So what has made you so fine today?" Marik asked both curiously and teasingly, it wasn't often the Tomb Robber would show such emotion.

"I fmouhf hf bflgh mflf." Bakura mumbled.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that." Yami chided, he too was getting curious. Perhaps it was something utterly embarrassing for the albino, perfect for blackmail he smirked to himself.

"I fmouhf hf bflgh mflf." He repeated. By now Marik and Yami had become seriously intrigued, but a little worried as well.__

It wasn't like Yami Bakura to act as such as he was doing now.

"Pardon?" Marik tried, leaning a bit closer to the perplexed spirit on the couch.

"I SAID…I brought the bitch back."

Marik jerked up to a standing position. "You WHAT? From the Shadow Realm? I thought you were just summoning a couple of monsters…I mean. WHY would you do such a thing?"

"Yes, I agree with Marik-kun. I would be content with letting her stay there for all eternity." Yami interjected, his eyes glowing slightly from anger, while he walked over to the couch and sat down beside Bakura. "By the way Marik-kun. How did you know he was summoning the Shadows?" He stared at the blonde Egyptian.

"Hey! I might not have much use of it, but as it is, the Rod made me aware of it." Marik huffed.

"Alright. Alright. I believe you. Bakura you were saying?"

"My Light made me do it." At their incredulous expressions, he continued. "He felt sorry for her mother. But the bitch has been brought to an insane asylum. Go figure. Apparently my man-eater bug took 'really' good care of her. She was singing and whispering to herself all the time. I believe my monster was mentioned a couple of times." He laughed slightly and added in a hushed voice. "My Hikari can be pretty scary, when he's angry."

"What?" Marik said in a silky, sweet voice. "Her parents only found out now that she's a total wack job? And since when do you listen to your Hikari?"

"Since he threatened to take away all my comics." Bakura's head hung low at the confession, humiliated.

"Your…comics?" Marik laughed. "You're as bad as Jou-kun, when it comes to cartoons."

Bakura raised a delicate white eyebrow in question. "Speaking of the 'mutt'. Where is he? Would he not be here with his best friend like usual, cleaning out the fridge?"

"Oh, he is out on a date with Kaiba-kun." Yami explained. "It is their third official date."

"So they are serious about each other? Here I thought the Priest just wanted to get into the mutt's pants." Bakura smirked.

"Serious? Of course they are serious about each other. Didn't you pay attention to how Kaiba-kun's been acting the last three months when Jou-kun was missing. For once _he_ looked like a puppy that had been kicked. Well, when he thought no one was looking." Marik snickered at the memory.

Kaiba had been very adamant in trying to convince Jou to go out with him. It might have taken a couple of attempts, but it worked after the CEO had repeatedly asked him again and again, finally resulting in Kaiba Seto actually falling on his knees before the blonde. So Jou had agreed to go out on one date. He may have a full blown crush on the guy, but that didn't mean he wouldn't play hard to get. Well, the one date had turned into two and now into three dates.

"Have they fucked yet?"

"BAKURA!!!" Yami yelled in outrage. "Not that it is any of your business, but no, they have not."

"And how would you know?" Bakura smirked, having a suspicion of how he got that information.

"You know Jounouchi-kun and my Aibou talks about everything."

"So the runt told you?"

"N-no. And my Hikari is not a runt!"

"Fine, he is not. Oh…I know. You eavesdropped." Bakura grinned.

"…" Yami's face was glowing bright red.

"I will take your silence as a yes. But tell me, does you light not know this? What about now? Is he listening?" Bakura leaned closer to the embarrassed spirit.

"You eavesdropped?" Marik asked, munching on a bag on chips. Apparently he had left for a short while to raid the Mouto kitchen without the two spirits noticing it. Though now that they did, Bakura made a valiant effort in trying to get some too. Sadly Marik just pulled it out off the Tomb Robber's reach. Bakura growled and sat back into his seat to sulk, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Yes, but do not tell Aibou, besides he is sleeping right now."

"Oh, so you wore him out last night, did you?" Bakura's mood was definitely taking a turn for the better.

"W-what? No, of course not. We're not even together. How could we be together, when I do not have a real body? When I cannot hold him or kiss him? When I cannot comfort him with anything, but simple words?" Yami snapped his mouth shut and lowered his head, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. He had just given out one of his deepest secrets to the Tomb Robber. Damn it!

"So you have a thing for your Hikari as well." Bakura noted.

"What? Y-you like…" Yami stammered sporting a very deep red color on his face.

"Of course I like him, he is my hikari, stress on _my._ As in he is mine. Which means Marik, you keep your paws off, got it?!" Bakura growled warningly at the sandy-colored blonde across from him.

"Fine." Marik hissed.

"Good now that it has been cleared, I am hungry. Let us go out and eat, shall we?" The Tomb Robber offered.

"Why not here?" Marik asked.

"Because the mutt has probably already been here, either that or the Mohawk kid. Honda-what's-his-name. Those two eat more than a swarm of locusts."

Yami then stood up from his seat on the couch, made his way to the coat rack and grabbed a light windbreaker, it was only the beginning of May after all. "Well, then let us depart. I know this great Italian place, they give discounts to Aibou, so why not use it. And afterwards we could check out the new dueling arena at Kaiba Land."

Bakura jumped up and made his way to the rack as well. "Sounds like a plan to me…Wait? Discounts? Why?"

"Why do you think? Because he is so sweet and he is the Game King. Well? Shall we go?"

"Sure, baka Pharaoh"

Marik agreed before emptying the bag of chips and throwing on his own jacket. They said goodbye to Mouto Sugoroku, Yami promising that nothing would happen to his grandson's body while they were out. The older man just looked warily at the trio, but at the same time relieved that the three would be leaving his house and it was still in one piece.

Just as they were about to exit through the shop door, Bakura asked innocently.

"Does any of you know, when visiting hours at the asylum are?"

-Owari-

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Please do not be angry with Ryou for doing that. But I have to admit, I felt kinda sorry for Midori's mother too. I mean her mother hadn't done anything and she looses her only, albeit very insane, daughter. Besides the doctors are probably going to strap her to a bed, pump her full of medicines and perform electric shock therapy on her. (Though it's not going help her get better. Since she will have a couple of visitors, who comes from out of nowhere '**cough**' Shadow Realm **'cough'**, every few weeks to make sure she in 'good health', if not they'll take extra 'good' care of her. Muahahaaha)


End file.
